happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nurse and Cast
Nurse and Cast are fan characters. Character bio Nurse and Cast are duo characters, but each of them is of a different species and is not even related to each other. Nurse is a sky blue skunk, while Cast is a pale purple grouse. Nurse, obviously, works as a nurse. She is often seen assisting Cast, though. She is very nice and has a motherly nature, which can calm down Cast if he is depressed. Nurse will always try to make Cast blend in with other people. Cast, as his name states, has both of his feet put in cast. To make things worse for him, one of his wings is broken. It is currently unknown how he ended up like this, but it might involve some kind of accident. Cast's face often looks pale, unless Nurse is around. To help him move around, Nurse always provides a wheelchair for him, thus making the wheelchair part of his trademark appearance. Nurse and Cast are often shown in hospitals, but they can be occasionally seen somewhere else. When it comes to bullies, Nurse tends to ignore, though Cast often takes things too seriously. As they often appear together, they usually die together as well. Nurse is in love with Germy, because they are both medics. Nurse and Cast's episodes Starring roles *Ill-ogical Solutions *Love is the Best Medicine (Nurse) *Cast Aside *Keeping Pace *Nursery and Cast (Cast) *Within a Wheelchair *Nurse and Cast's Glazier Smoochie Featuring roles *The Fire *Love is the Best Medicine (Cast) *Something Mold, Something Bleu *On My Tail *Lives at Steak *Who's the Doctor Here? *Noc Doc (Nurse) *It's The Tar Pits *Dim Light Paws (Nurse only) *Hearing Vision *The Sweet Taste of Success *Nursery and Cast (Nurse) *Sphere to Stay *Ripped to Pieces *Sitting Babies *Face Closed (Nurse) *I'm On Tiger *Pace Out (Nurse only) *The Hospice Project *Full of Flippers *Capture It All Off (Nurse only) *Throwing Toxic *A Salt and Battery *I Can't Stand This! Appearances *Misadventures in Babysitting *Healing Deserved (Nurse only) *You Sow What I Mean? (Cast only) *Broken Hearts and Chipped Beaks (Nurse only) *Power Outage *The Weakest Lynx *Noc Doc (Cast) *Catch You on the Flip Side *Little Overgrowth *Two Gals, One Sweetheart *Death of a Baboon *The Madness of Cloud Cuckoo Land (Nurse only) *Paw-tunia *Face Closed (Cast) *Queen of De-Nile *High Pitched *To Surgery, with Love *Gold One's Hand *Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick *Get Rekt! (Nurse only) *My Name is NOT THAT GIRL! (Cast only) Deaths Nurse #The Fire: Killed in an explosion. #Love is the Best Medicine: Dies of heart attack. #Lose Some Weight: Got eaten by Fatty McFatterson #Healing Deserved: Dies in the ambulance crash. #On My Tail: Smashed by Cast's wheelchair. #Power Outage: Crushed by Sniffles's car. #Keeping Pace: Electrocuted. #Noc Doc: Stabbed through the back of the head and out her eye. #It's The Tar Pits: Drowned in tar. #Little Overgrowth: Her head is chopped in half by Dr. Quackery's axe. #Dim Light Paws: Impaled by the broken window. #Two Gals, One Sweetheart: Killed by Gothy. #Hearing Vision: Her torso is crushed by Cast's wheelchair. #Sphere to Stay: Flattened by Cast's wheelchair. #Ripped to Pieces: Shot and impaled by Chompy's teeth. #Face Closed: Killed by Lustly. #I'm On Tiger: Crushed by Cast's wheelchair. #Pace Out: Died from broken bones and blood loss. #High Pitched: Splattered into the door. #Full of Flippers: Ran over by an ambulance. #I'm Under Attract: Flattened by Cast's wheelchair. #Throwing Toxic: Crushed. #I Can't Stand This!: Died in the blaze. (debatable) Cast #The Fire: Burns to death. #Ill-ogical Solutions: Crashes into Leif. #Love is the Best Medicine: Explodes from sneezing. #Lose Some Weight: Got eaten by Fatty McFatterson #Something Mold, Something Bleu: Sliced by stair steps. #You Sow What I Mean?: Run over by Peppy. #On My Tail: Hits a wall. #Power Outage: Breaks his neck after falling down stairs. #Lives at Steak: Head and spine pulled out of body. #Keeping Pace: Cast is electrocuted. #Catch You on The Flip Side: Cast drowns in a lake. #It's The Tar Pits: Falls to his death. #Little Overgrowth: Stabbed by numerous surgical tools. #Two Gals, One Sweetheart: Killed by Shifty. #Nursery and Cast: Random sits on Cast. #Sitting Babies: Cast is crushed by a door. #Face Closed: Spine is broken when falling down stairs with his wheelchair. #The Hospice Project: Nurse sucked up into the ceiling cassette and Cast's head impaled by wires. #Capture It All Off: Blasted in half. #I'm Under Attract: Smashed into the stairs. #Throwing Toxic: Crushed. #Nurse and Cast's Glazier Smoochie - Apple: Internal organs damaged by glass shards. #Nurse and Cast's Glazier Smoochie - Bed: Crushed by Nurse's sledgehammer. #Nurse and Cast's Glazier Smoochie - Fountain: Crushed by the stained glass wall. #I Can't Stand This!: Died in the explosion. (debatable) In comics Nurse TBA Cast #Cast's Wild Ride: Flies to the sun. Kill count Nurse *Taily: 1 ("Healing Deserved") *Petunia: 1 ("Something Mold, Somenthing Bleu") *Lumpy: 1 ("Cast Aside" along with Sickly) *Lifty: 1 ("Two Gals, One Sweetheart") *Wrinkles: 1 ("Two Gals, One Sweetheart") *Fungus: 1 ("Two Gals, One Sweetheart") *Cast: 4 ("Face Closed", "Nurse and Cast's Glazier Smoochie") *Germy: 1 ("To Surgery, with Love") *Waddles: 1 ("Within a Wheelchair") *Leif: 1 ("Within a Wheelchair") *Orbis: 1 ("Within a Wheelchair") *Frilly: 1 ("Within a Wheelchair" along with Yuna) *Yuna: 1 ("Within a Wheelchair") *Other: 1 (a toad in "Nurse and Cast's Glazier Smoochie") Cast *Scratchy: 1 ("The Fire") *Itchy: 1 ("The Fire") *Leif: 1 ("Ill-ogical Solutions" along with Toothy) *Nurse: 4 ("On My Tail" along with Lumpy, "Hearing Vision" along with Beat and Nimbus, "Sphere to Stay", "I'm Under Attract" along with Mag) *Nursery: 1 ("The Hospice Project") *Squabbles: 1 ("Full of Flippers") *Trippy: 1 ("Within a Wheelchair" along with Spot) *Spot (seal): 1 ("Within a Wheelchair") *Auzy: 1 ("Within a Wheelchair") *Polleina: 1 ("Within a Wheelchair") *Ace: 1 ("Within a Wheelchair") *Mocha: 1 ("Within a Wheelchair" along with Ace) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Skunks Category:Purple Characters Category:Birds Category:Season 44 Introductions Category:Characters with permanent injuries